A new Beginning
by GothicGirl44
Summary: Bella stops the fight that she doesn't love Jake, when she does. What if Embry had a sister? What if Bella's old friend came up? R&R! JakexBella, PaulxOC, EmbryxOC. This deals with mostly the books, but has a little movie in it.
1. Embry's Sister Bpov

*I don't own the Twilight saga*

There are some OC.

**BPOV**

I sit here on First beach with Jake and his pack swim. I gave up fighting my feelings for Jake. Edward is not coming back. I had noticed Embry wasn't here. Jake walked up from the water. He fell down on his towel next to me. "Jake, where's Embry?" I asked.

He looked over at me. "His sister came home. She was a real trouble maker in elementary school. So there mother had a good friend that join the army. She didn't take her crap, so she straighter up quick. They made her stay there till she was a freshman in collage. She stayed in Mackinaw City, with the family she grew up with. She's going to a collage there. Embry is happy to have his sister home" he said.

Wow, I never knew Embry had a sister. "Wow" I said.

"Hey it's Embry and his sister" Jared yelled as the pack except Sam and Paul; they stayed in the water.

"Hey guys" Embry called as him and his sister got to me and Jake. "Jake, Bella, the rest of you, this is my sister Emma. Emma this is everyone that I told you about" he said.

Sam walked up to Emma and gave her a huge hug. "Welcome back Emma. How have you been?" Sam asked. She hugged him back.

"I've been good Sam. I'm not going to collage this year. Just hanging with friends and traveling the world. I'm having lots of fun" Emma said.

"We're having a bon fire tonight you should come" Jake said.

"I'll be there. Where did Paul go?" she asked.

"Home" The pack said together.

"Oh" she said.

Jake, Embry, Emma and I walked to Jake's garage. We all sat there waiting for the bon fire to start. "So Emma why haven't you came how lately?" Jake asked.

"I don't belong here" she said.

"Yes you do" Embry said.

"Oh quite you mutt" she said. We all looked at her like 'what did you just say.' "Yes I know what you are. When Leah turn the were scared about me. I told them no and then it went back as if I can't be here" she said.

"So you know what Jacob and I are?" he asked his sister.

"Yes, I bet Bella knows you guy are werewolfs too" she said.

I elbowed Jake and when she was done. I said "You're a what?!?!?!?!?" then winked at him before walking out. I walked not too far, but not too close.

"Thanks, Emma. BELLA!!!" He said. Then he ran out to find me. "Nice joke" he whispered.

"Let's go back in there" I said taking his hand. We walked back in there laughing. "Sorry Emma. I had to do that. Yes I know about Jake and Embry" I said.

"Nice joke, I like you. Where did you find her Jake?" Emma asked.

"Forks, but we're-"Jake said before I cut him off.

"We're just starting are relationship" I said stepping away from Jake.

"Cool, Bella want to get out of here?" Emma asked.

"It's about time for the bon fire, let's all walk down there" I said. We all started to walk, but Jake grabbed me. "Yes"

"What was that back there?" He asked.

"Um… Let's start slow" was all I said.

"You mean, you want to date?" He asked. I just nodded. Then he pulled me up and his back. He gave me a piggy back ride to the bon fire.


	2. Bon Fire Emmapov

*I don't own the Twilight saga*

**EmmaPOV**

Embry and I got there before Jake and Bella. I sat down with Kim, Emily and Claire. "It's good to have you back" Emily said,

"It's good to be back" I said. I looked around the guys were standing together. Then Bella and Jake came in, Bella was on his back. She got down and walked over to us. She sat near Kim. "Hey Bella"

"Bella" Claire said reaching for Bella. Bella took Claire from Emily.

"Emma, girls come here" Embry called. We all got up, when we got to the guys Quil took Claire, Kim went to Jared and Bella went to Jacob. "Emma this is Paul and Paul this is Emma"

I saw Paul stiffen. "Hello Paul." I said. All the guy's eyes were on Paul and even the girls. "What's wrong?" I asked quietly. Then Paul turned to the woods and ran off. I turned and started to walk away.

"Embry, Jake, Quil, and Jared go talk to Paul. Everyone else to Emily's place. I'll go talk to Emma." I overheard Sam say. The next thing I knew Sam was beside me.

I stopped walking and asked "what was wrong with Paul?"

He looked down and then said "Did the elders ever tell you about imprinting?"

"Well they just said it's like love at first sight. Why does that have to do with this? What's wrong with Paul?" I said I was getting angry.

"Imprinting is stronger than that. You've found your soul mate. That's what is wrong with Paul." He said.

"Are you saying I'm Paul's soul mate?" I asked. What me? Why me? He just nodded. "Do you know where he is?"

"At Emily's house, I'll take you there" he said. I just nodded. We walked all the way there it wasn't that far. We got there and Paul was there waiting for us. "I'll be inside if you need me" he said before walking away.

"He told you didn't he?" he asked as he walked towards me. I nodded, not knowing what to say. "Well I don't know what you want; all I know is I can't be away from you for too long." I nodded again and looked at the ground. "Well what do you want?" he asked.

"I don't know. i feel the need to be near you" I said. What the hack is going on. I feel like crap, I should go home. "Um… I don't feel well. I'm going to go home. I feel as if I'm on fire" I said.

"Sam" he yelled. Sam ran out and over to us. "She said she feels as if she's on fire." I turn well they were talking and took off running.

Then before I knew it I was outside of my house and the elders were there. I walked inside and asked "What is wrong with me?" They told me nothing. I was so mad. I punched thought the wall.

"She didn't phaze" the one whispered. The rest said 'we know.'

There in front was Billy Black, Quil Sr., and Sue Clearwater. "You are a odd one" Quil Sr. said. I looked at him like 'what?' "Child you have the strength, Speed, heat, the hearing and stamina just like the pack. The one thing you don't do is phase."

"Then what I'm I?" I asked. Billy Black leaned over to Quil Sr. and whispered something all I could make out was 'she must be-' then I got lost in what he said next.

**Sry about the shortness, hope u like. –InuLover22-**


	3. Mall and Exams Bpov

*I don't own the Twilight saga*

**KPOV**

The weekend was over and school started up again. The only bad part was it was senior exam week, which is good and bad. Last exam of the first day, math. Not too bad, but not easy. The bell rang and I walked out and Angela found me with Ben by her side. "How were your exams?" she asked.

"First one was torture; I'm glad that was the last day of science. Then math was a real challenge; math I will never miss" I said. I looked at her with a smile. "What about you?"

"Fine, hey you want to come over and hang out?" she asked.

"Sorry can't, going to the mall with some friends from La Push" I said.

"I'm glad your back to well… as normal as normal can get" she said. I laughed and hugged her. We walked out to find Jake by my truck. Embry, Paul, and Emma in the car next to mine. "See you tomorrow" she said waving.

I ran over to Jake and almost fell, but Jake got me. "Hello" I said.

"Hey Bells. Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine, let's get to the mall. You can drive" I said. We walked over to the driver side of the car I climbed in and slid over. He climbed in and pulled me back over. We drove over to Seattle. When we got there Emma and I walked over to the one store. We told them we would meet them in the food court in a half hour.

"Bella, look at this top" Emma said. It was yellow with black flowers around the bottom.

"That is nice" I said. She handed it to be.

"Get it or at less try it on" she said. I looked at her and nodded. It's time for a change.

We looked around a little longer then I found a dress that would be great for Emma. I showed her and she loved it. It was lit blue, a signal small strap around the neck; it went to the knees in front, and almost the ankle in the back.

Then she made me go the pants with her. Then she tossed me a black pair of dress pants. Then we went to the dressing room. I came out and to find Emma already in her dress. "That's cutie" I said.

"Yours is cutie too. I wonder what Jacob will think" she said.

"I wonder what Paul will think." I said.

"Shut up. Paul and I are thinking what to do about the whole thing" she said.

"You're his soul mate" I said

"I know, I just have a life back in Mackinaw City. I grew up there and not here, so I might go back. I don't know. You should get that" She said. I nodded and got changed back. I meet her at the checkout line. We checkout and went to food court. The guys saw us coming and we picked up are pace. I walked right into Jake's arms and Emma walked right into Paul's arms.

"So what did you two buy?" Paul asked.

We looked at each other and said "Stuff. Let's go on a double date."

Paul and Jake said "Yes" together. We laughed.

The guys went and got us lunch well Emma and I sat there. "How to you stand to hang with them all the time?" she asked.

"Well I came to Jake at a bad time in my life. Over the time I found out I cared for Jake. Well loved him, so I hide them, because I thought my first love would come back. I was wrong, he will never come back and I hope he doesn't" I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"He left me alone in the woods. Sam found me and Jake was there when he brought me home. I didn't want to hurt Jake, but I do. I do almost every day. So he hurt me and I hurt Jake" I said.

"Well I don't know him, but he sounds like he wasn't good for you. I'm glad you are with Jake" she said as the boys came back with tons of food.

After that Emma, Paul, and Embry went back to La Push. Jake and I went back to my home. Charlie wasn't home yet I ran my new outfit upstairs. Charlie came home and we ate dinner together. Then Jake had to go home. I wouldn't see him till after my last exam on Thursday. The exams went by slow. Then Thursday was here. I had the easiest exam today English. Today being are last day when we finished we could leave. I finished with a half hour to spare and my teacher let me go. Jake was there at my truck. "Are you ever in school?" I asked.

"We got the week off. Something happened to a water pipe" he said.

"Jake, let's get out of here. I'm done and I need to talk to you about something" I said.

"Ok" he said as we climbed into the cab of the truck. We went to my place and sat in the living room. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Jake, I'm going to collage with Emma in the fall" I said.

"You're going back with her" he said.

"No, um… I don't know" I said. The phone rang in the kitchen. "I'll be right back" I said. I ran and grabbed it and it was Emma. "Hey"

"I told him I was staying here and going to Seattle Pacific University. So we are good" she said.

"Thanks, I'm with Jake so I got to go" I said.

"Ok" she said and hung up the phone.

"Jake, I'm staying close. I got in at Seattle Pacific University." I said with a smile.

"You're staying close, Bells. Did you get into the best collage you could?" he asked.

"I did and I did this to stay close to you" I said.

"Bella, I love you. You know that right?" he asked.

"Yes I do. I love you too Jake" I said walking over to him and kissing him.

"Bella, will you marry me?" he asked and I froze.

**Ok the outfit's that Emma and Bella got are on my page if you want to look at them I'm not the best person for how things look. –InuLover22- **


	4. Somethings are better left usaid B Epov

*I don't own the Twilight saga*

**EPOV**

Alaska just for the week; Alice has been staying clear of me. She must be checking on Bella. I wish she wouldn't, '_I hope she is ok'_ I turned around and there was Alice. "Hello Edward" she said.

"Hey, who do you hope's ok?" I asked.

'_Do you have to ask_' she thought. "Edward, I know you said don't, but I miss her. You didn't hurt her when we all left. You hurt all of us, but mostly Esme" she said as she started to walk away and then she froze.

_Bella was walking out of the high school. Just finished exams and was leaving for the last time. Then she vanished, then a blurry view of her at her house scared, then she looked at a black showdown and nodded her head yes. Then she launch at the figure. Then it all went black._

"Alice, what was that?" he asked.

"I have no idea. I'll look at Charlie to see if I can find out" she said walking out and into the woods. What are you doing Bella?

**BPOV**

I stepped back from Jake. He looked at me with all happiness. I nodded my head yes. He looked at me with surprise. I was graduating on Monday. I jumped into his arms and hugged him close. "I would love to Jake" I whispered in his ear.

He hugged me close and whispered "I will never hurt you." I kissed his cheek. "I love you Bells."

"I love you too Jake" I whispered. I froze and looked at Jake. What will Charlie think about us together?

"Bella, are you alright? Are you afraid of something?" he asked.

"Charlie" I whispered. He kissed my forehead and then sat his on mine.

"We will get your father and my father together and tell them when you are ready. If that's tonight then it is if it is next week then that's when we will tell them" he said.

"Jake, let's just tell them" I said. I walked into the Kitchen with Jacob right on my tail. I picked up the phone and called Billy.

"Hello" he said.

"Hello Billy, its Bella. Do you and Jacob want to come up here for dinner? I think there may be a game on tonight" I said.

"We would love to come, but isn't Jacob there with you now?" he asked.

"Yes and we we'll come and get you in an hour ok" I said.

"Ok see you then" he said. We hung up and I turned to see Jake looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You never seem this happy or wish of marriage. I think you are going to be the happiest bride alive" he said.

"I'll have you" I said. I looked at the time. We have two hours before we have to go get your father. Let get a head start on the wedding party" I said as I grabbed my keys. He drove us to La Push. We parked at the beach. The whole pack was there swimming or cliff diving.

"Who are you going to have as you maid of honor so I get on that can go well with them?" he asked.

"Emma" I said.

"Embry is good for me then" he said.

"Then I'll have Ang and my only friend from back in Phoenix" I said.

"I'll have Paul and Sam" he said.

"Ok let's go ask" I said. We got out and walked towards the group, but just before we got there I stopped Jake. "I'm going to ask Emily as well, so you need one more" I said.

"Quil, he just got in the pack" He said.

"Ok, I'll meet you at the truck in a half hour" I said and then gave him a kiss. I walked over to where the girls sit. Kim was sitting there, she was helping Emily one day. "Emily and Emma can I talk to you two for a sec?" I asked.

"I was going to go into the water, go ahead and stay. Kim, I'm with Quil" she said.

"Bella, I'm with Jake" I said. She ran into the water.

"So what is it Bella?" they asked.

"I need a huge favor" I said. They nodded and moved there hand like go on. "Will you two be in my wedding? Emma as my maid of honor and Emily as a brides maid?" I asked.

"Yes, you and Jake are engaged?" they asked.

"Yes, we are telling are fathers tonight" I said

"That's great. You have my number. When's the wedding?" asked Emma.

"We haven't set a date. I'm hoping Jake will let us wait till he is out of High school" I said.

"Not going to happen" Jake said from behind me. He walked over with all the guys he asked.

"Who else is a bride's maid?" asked Emily.

"My friend Ang and a girl from back in Phoenix" I said.

"Cool" she said.

"This summer Bells" Jake said.

"What? You must mean the end of summer" I said.

"Sure" He said.

"He wants you to himself" Quil said. The pack laugh and I hide my face in Jake's Chest.

"We better go get my dad, Bells" he said. I just nodded. We waved good bye. Then Jake picked me up on his back. We got to his house fast. We walked in and Billy was ready to go. "Hold on Dad. Bella follow me" he said we walked down and into his room. He got into a shoe box that was on his tiny desk. Then pulled out a small box. "Here is the ring I forgot when I went and got you today" he said handing me it. I opened it up and it was an older fashion ring. "It was my mother's" he said. "She would want me to give it to you."

"It's perfect, Jake" I said. He grabbed the box and slipped the ring on my finger. We walked out and got Billy into the truck. Then Jake drove to my house. We got Billy in the living room, while Jake and I started dinner. I just made a shepherd's pie for dinner not too hard.

We hear the cruiser pull up and then the door open. "Bella, I'm home. Billy what are you doing here?" Charlie asked.

"Bella invited me and Jake up for dinner" he said. Just as the timer beeped.

"Dinner" I called. They all came in and we ate. Jake and I held hands under the table. After dinner I cleared the table and just before are father's left, I said "Dad, Billy can we talk?"

"Sure, what's wrong?" Charlie asked.

"We have news" Jake said. They nodded and looked at the two of us. "We are getting married" he said with much joy.

"Did you get Bella pregnant?" asked Charlie.

"Good for you too" Billy said.

"No dad, we want to be together" I said.

"Well are you sure?" he asked. I just nodded. "Well good for you two" he said. After the game was finished and the dishes were done I let Jake borrow my truck to go home in. He would come and get me in the morning. I was starting to go up the stairs when Charlie stopped me. "Yes, Charlie" I said

"I'm happy you and Jake are getting married. Good night" he said walking into the living room.

"Night" I said walking up to my room to find Jake. "Hey" I said shutting my door.

"Hey" he said. I slept in his arms that night.

**EPOV**

"SHE'S MARRING A DOG" I screamed after Alice told him what she saw from Billy and Charlie. 


	5. Edward A,B POv

*I don't own the Twilight Saga*

**APOV**

Edward was running all around the house like there was no tomorrow. "There will be no tomorrow if I let her marry that mutt" he said in anger.

"Don't do this, you left. The people will want to know why you haven't changed" I said.

"I don't care Alice. Bella is my life not his and she will be with me not him" he said. Then why did we leave? "I thought she would better off" he said. Don't do this, she has moved on now you should too. "No." Then he stormed off and then he was gone. Esme walked in the room with Rose.

"Where is Edward?" asked Esme.

I looked down and said "He is on his way to Forks."

"What, why?" asked Rose in anger.

"Bella's getting married" I said.

"So he made us move for nothing" Rose said.

**BPOV**

I woke up and Jake was still here like he never moved. I looked at the clock, 10:25. I tried to get up, but couldn't. I looked down and Jake's arms were around my waist. "Jake" I whispered. No sign of getting free. What's the one thing Jake wants ALL the time? "Jake food" I said. He was up on his feet in no time.

"Where?" he asked looking around.

"I still have to make it, but I couldn't get up. Thanks for moving" I said getting up. I walked to the closet, grabbed some Jeans and a plan tee shirt. He walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Jake I have to make you breakfast."

"You are fine for breakfast" he whispered in my ear. I giggled and moved so he let his arms drop. I walked towards the bathroom. "Bella I'm going to run home for some cloths. Can I bring extras to keep here?" he asked.

"Sure, I'll be out soon" I said walking into the bathroom.

"Ok, I'll be back as fast as I can" he said and then I knew he would be gone fast. I took a quick shower, got dressed and went down stairs to make breakfast. I was almost done when, "Bella that smells great."

I was happy I wasn't holding anything, because I jumped and started to fall to the floor, but Jake caught me before I fell to the ground. "JAKE, don't do that" I said.

"Sorry, Bella" He said. He got me back to my feet. He sat in a chair by the table. I continued cooking. "Bella, do you still want to marry me?" he asked.

I turned to look at him. "I always will, Jake you are mine now. Don't ever question that. I love you Jake" I said.

"Love you Bella" he said. I turned back and finished cooking. I finished and I brought Jake his food. We ate quickly and then left for Ang's house. She was out fount with Ben. We parked and got out.

"Bella, we are done on Monday" she said hugging me.

"I know. Ang, this is Jake. We are getting married at the end of summer. I was wondering if you would be in it?" I asked.

"I LOVE TO" she yelled. We hugged like there was no tomorrow.

"Bella, I'm so happy for you" said Ben.

"Thanks" I said.

"We have to go out and celebrate, just us girls in your party" She said.

"How about Saturday? The last girl will be coming up tomorrow" I said.

"Great, I'll call you tomorrow" she said.

"Ok, Jake and I must be off going to La Push. To go hang with his friends" I said.  
"Thanks Bella" She said

"No problem" I said. Jake and I got back in the car and went to La Push. We drove passed his house, pass the beach, and passed the main part of town. "Jake where are we going?" I asked.

"It's your graduation present" he said as he turned down a side street. We drove a little bit longer. We hadn't passed a house in some time. Then we pulled up to a house that had a good size space around it. "Here you are."

"This is my present?" I asked. He nodded yes. "This is huge."

"One of 20 two-story house here on the res" he said with a smile.

"Wow, Jake where did you get this place?" I asked.

"My mother grew up here. She gave it to me, when she passed" he said.

"Now it's ours. Not just mine" I asked.

"That's why I want to show you, I've got the house. I'm going to open my own car shop when schools over with. I wanted you to see I can take care of you" he said. What is he talking about?

"Jake, what has you acting like this?" I asked.

"Well I wanted you to know that I can take care of you just like him" he said. I waited for the pain, but it didn't come.

"Jake, I don't care about the money. I just care about you for you. Werewolf and all" I said.

"Thanks Bella. Let me show you around" he said. He got out and was helping me out before I unbuckled. We walked the whole house. It was just what I always wanted. "So do you like it?" he asked as we sat on the front porch steps.

"I love it Jake" I said. Then my phone went off a number that I hadn't seen in almost 9 months.

_**Bella, Edwards on his way down. He's mad that you are getting married. PLZ be safe. I'm sorry. Alice.**_

_**Thanks. Bella**_

"Jake, Edwards on his way back, because I'm marring you. We need the pack" I said hiding my face in his chest. He scooped me up and we're driving before I knew it.

Then he was caring me into a house. "SAM" he yelled. Sam was there soon. "Edwards on his way down, because Bella and I are getting married we have to keep her safe" he said.

"Emily will watch her. Let's get the pack" Sam said. Sam left the room. "Emily can you watch Bella, please" he said. The back door slammed.

"I'll be back soon, I love you Bella" Jake said and then was gone.

I sat up and Emily walked in. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Edwards coming back" I said

**Happy new years to everyone! Ok we all know love isn't perfect so I added some fun. I hope you all like. If not he will be gone soon. **

**-InuLover22- **


	6. Victoria B,E,J,pov

*I don't own the twilight saga*

**BPOV**

I was looking at Emily and then I looked at me keys on the coffee table. "Emily, I got this into this mess and I'll get them out" I said grabbing my keys. I ran and hopped into my truck.

"BELLA, GET BACK IN HERE!" Emily yelled. I took off driving and when I was out of the res I knew Jake will be mad when I got back.

I pulled in to a hold familiar drive way; I can't believe I'm back at the Cullen's house. I walked up and the door was open. I looked around and there was no other car maybe in the garage. I walked inside and walked to the kitchen. I heard the door slam. I finally got to the kitchen and there was no one. I turned around and there was Victoria. "Hello Bella" she said.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered. I stepped back and right into the counter.

"You're not going anywhere" She said and then lunged at me.

"JACOB!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.

**EPOV**

"JACOB!!!!!!!!!" I heard Bella scream. I'm coming don't worry. I ran into my house and there was Victoria standing and Bella was on the floor almost lifeless. I first took care of Victoria. Then I when to bell and tried to drain the venom from her. I got it done by the time Carlisle got there.

"Victoria bit her and I drain it but she has loss so much. I don't know what to do" I said.

"Get her up stairs to some pain medication in her you know where to fine it." He said. I picked her up and was about to go, when he said "B+?" I nodded yes and run her up there. "Edward, we have no B+ left" he called form the first floor.

I fell to my knees, she going to die because of me. I can't let this happen. I walked to the window and opened it. "JACOB" I screamed. He should be here, I lost her. She has his ring not mine.

**JPOV**

"JACOB" I heard Edward scream. Then I smelled Bella and the whole Cullen family. I phased back and ran the rest of the way. I got cut by a branch I wasn't worried.

I ran into the house and said "Where's Bella?"

They all pointed up. I started up the stairs. "Jake, did you cut yourself. What's your blood type?" Carlisle asked.

"B+, why?" I asked.

"Bella need's blood, she got bit by Victoria. She is B+ as well are you willing to give her your blood?" he asked.

"Where do you want me?" I asked. He pointed and I sat down and he got what he needed. Then we ran up stairs and he gave her my blood. I looked at Edward. "Did you save her?" I asked Ne nodded. "Then thank you" I said.

"You're welcome" he said.

"Let's give Bella time to rest. Jake you can stay here on the couch over there" he said pointing. I nodded and laid down as they left.

"Bella, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I love you" I said before going to sleep.

**BPOV**

I can't move, it feels like I just died and came back to life. I felt a hand in mine it felt fine. I slowly started to move my fingers and then my hands. "Bella, are you there. Can you hear me? Carlisle" Jake said.

Then I felt freezing cold hands touch my fore head.

Then I felt freezing cold hands touch my fore head. I slowly opened my eyes to see Carlisle feeling my head and then saying "She got a little warmer. Maybe 100. 5 degrees" he said. WHAT? "Bella welcome back. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine what do you mean 100.5 degrees?" I asked.

"You got bit by Victoria so Edward got the venom out but you lost way too much blood. So Jake gave you his blood and now you have side effects" he said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well you body heat has changed to 100.5, your body has changed, your hair has darkened it black now, and your eyes darkened a little more than they were" he said.

"You have muscles now, Bells" Jake said. I looked at him and I saw everything better and heard a lot better.

"I can hear and see better" I said.

"That's good" Jake said.

"Well well" said Carlisle.

"Can I go get something to eat?" I asked.

"Sure, Alice left you some cloths. Change and I'll be down stairs" Carlisle as he walked out.

"I'll be outside this door" Jake said.

"Don't go just look the other way" I said. He kept facing the door. I changed quickly. She gave me a knee high black skirt, a red tank top the hugged to my curves, and some black flip flops. "Ok, Jake" I said. I walked over to him as he turned around. He kissed me and then took my hand. We walked down to the kitchen. Esme make a fest; Jake and I ate it all.

"You have a bigger appetite" said Emmett and Carlisle. I stuck my tongue out at Emmett.

Wait they said Edward got the venom out. "Where's Edward?" I asked.

"He left an hour ago. He said he was going to the woods" Alice said.

"Ok" I said standing up.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"I'm going to go tell Edward thanks. I was going for a walk" I said.

"Let's go for a run" Jake said standing up.

We said are goodbyes and walked outside. Then we took off running. I found the meadow easily. There was Edward and I walked up and sat down. "Edward, thank for saving me" I said

"You're welcome, why did you find me?" he asked. Jake sat on the edge of the meadow.

"To say thank you. I'm glad you helped me" I said.

"Well I wouldn't let you die" he said.

"Thank you. I better head home. I am truly grateful" I said. I got up and Edward just sat there. I walked over to Jake and turned to say goodbye to Edward and he was gone. Jake and I ran to my house.


	7. the meeting and the party bpov

*I don't own the Twilight saga*

**Ok it's finally here, sry it took so long. I just had a lot to add in this chapter. So I hope you like this chapter. It is supper long and has a lot of info sry for that. –InuLover22- **

**BPOV**

Ang, Jake, and me in a car gong to Port Angeles. Ang didn't want to meet my friend when we got back she wanted to come. I let her so she would shut up. "Bella what's this friend like?" Ang asked as we made it into the outskirts of the town.

"Well, she is nice, we always hung out, she had other friends, and she was my only friend. We were the same; her mom and dad were like my parents. Her dad lives on the other side of the state in Spokane. We had the same passed, so we sort of came together" I said from the passenger seat. We took Jake's car so we had more room. After Jake and I took all yesterday afternoon to clean it out with making-out breaks. Jake took my hand in his as we pulled into the airport.

"You ready Bells" Jake asked as he parked. I nodded. We all got out and walked in. "Love your new look and you Bells" he whispered in my ear.

"Bella, I can't believe you changed so much over night. I like the new you" Ang said walking beside me.

"Thanks Ang. I do too" I said. We walked in and over to the new arrivals. "Phoenix is running ten minutes late so we will have to wait."

We sat down and Jake put his arm around me. Ang was on the other side. "Bella I can't wait for your wedding. I'll help you plan if you want" Ang said.

"Thanks, Jake do you care?" I asked.

"Bella you can have anything you want" he said.

"Ok, that means you; Emily, Emma, and Hannah are my helpers to plan" I said.

"Bella, did you ever go to her father's house?" asked Ang.

"Twice, I stayed the month with her. We had fun that was the only differences. She liked going to visit her dad, I didn't till I went and lived with him" I said.

"Isabella Swan is that you?" asked a man about Charles age.

"Yes, sorry sir, who are you?" I asked.

"Hannah's father" he said. I jumped up and hugged him.

"I can't believe I didn't recognize you are my second father. I go by Bella. What are you doing here? Hannah is staying with me" I said.

"I came to pick up her son" he said looking at the ground.

"She had a son, she never told me" I said.

"I know, but I had to tell you" he said.

"Well, dad this is Jacob. We're getting married at the end of summer. Also this is my friend Angela" I said.

"Wow, congratulations" he said.

"Thank you" I said.

"Now Jacob, take care of Bella" he said.

"I will sir" Jake said standing up. They shook hands.

"Bella the planes here" Ang said.

We walked over to the waiting area. All these people came off then than girl I was friends with back in Phoenix, but this time she had a little boy with her. "Hannah" I said walking up to her.

"Bella, you look way different" She said.

"Thanks, so this is the son your father just told me about?" I said.

"I didn't want to worry you" she said.

"Well I wouldn't have come up here I would have stayed" I said.

"That's way I didn't tell you" She said. She handed her son to her father. "Thank you for watching Mathew father."

"Wait Mathew can come with us" I said.

"Bella, I couldn't do that to you or your father" she said.

"You won't be" I said.

"Are you sure?"She asked.

"Yes, now please bring Mathew. You can use my room and I'll sleep in the living room" I said.

"Bella, you are the best" she said.

"I know" I said.

"Sorry you came here dad" she said.

"I'm staying for a police conferment. So come by and say hi" he said.

"I'm staying here for good, I'm not leaving anytime soon" she said.

"You're staying" I said.

"Yes, can we go?" she asked.

"Yes" I said. We all piled into Jake's car.

"Bella thanks for asking me to be in your wedding" she said. I looked back and Ang passed out. "She is a really good person, she already lets me call her Ang. I can't wait to talk more with you Jake" she said.

"He's mine, but I have others just like him" I said.

"Really?" she said with that old look of 'yes please.'

"You can meet them after tomorrow shopping day" I said.

"Ok" she said.

Then Jake dropped Ang off then drove Hannah, Mathew, and me to my house. "Do you want me to stay tonight?" Jake asked.

"I would love for you to, but we're going shopping for the dresses in the morning. So you better go home" I said.

"Ok, love you Bells" he said and then gave me a kiss. Then he drove off. I went inside, "DAD, I'M HOME!' I yelled. I walked into the kitchen. He left a note. "My dad's at the same place your dad is. He won't be back for a week" I said happy.

"Why are you so happy?" she asked.

"That means I get my bed and you can have my father's" I said.

"Ok, can you come and help me set up the play pen. He needs to sleep" she whispered. I nodded and grabbed the pen and walked it up stairs. I set it up and she put him to bed. "Thanks, you are the best."

"Can he be in the wedding?" I asked.

"Sure, anything for you Bella" she said. I said good night and went to my bed, and there sat Jake.

"I told you to go home" I said.

"Sam needs to talk to us. He's down in the forest." He said. We walked to the window and jumped. We ran to the tree line.

There was Sam. "Bella, I'm not sure if you will phaze" he said.

"So r you saying I could phaze?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. But Jake can never see you again" he said. Jake walked over to Sam and then he was gone.

I stood there and fell and just cried. "I HATE YOU SAM" I screamed after them. Then Jake was right there, calming me down.

"Sorry Bella. I had to test it" he said.

"Never do that again" I said hugging Jake close.

"Its fine I won't even if it was possible. Jake has something to tell you. So see you two at the bon fire" he said and then was gone.

"Bella" he said.

"Not tonight, stay with me tonight" I said. He nodded and we went up stairs. I sleep in his arms all night. I was so happy to wake up in his arms.

"I'll see you at the bon fire" he said.

"Ok, see you tonight" I said. He jumped out the window and was gone. I walked down stairs to start a very long day.

Hannah, Mathew, and I were on our way over to Ang's house and then to Emily's. After everyone was in the car we were off the Seattle. We were all laughing and having fun. Then we finally got to the dress store. "Bella, what type of dress do you want?" asked Emily.

What would Jake like…STRAPLESS! "Strapless" I said.

"OK over there" said Emily already here for her own wedding dress. She is getting married next week. We walked over there, I must have tried on over a 100 dresses. Then I was just about to give up when I saw the one I wanted. Simple, but elegant. I loved it, it had little jewels and it was just perfect.

"So what do you think I said as I came out?" I asked.

"Bella you look great!" they all said.

"Well you all think Jake will like this?" I asked.

They looked at each other and then yelled "YES!"

I called a sale's girl over and told her that this was the one. She took the dress back to the counter. It was my size so they were letting me have that dress. "Time for you guys" we walked over to the bridesmaid gowns. We got them simple red one's so they would stand out and I could hide in the background with Jake. Emily's had to get the length shortened, Hannah had to get her size in, Ang got to get hers that day just like me and then Emma got hers that day as well. We loaded the car up again and was off on are marry way. To my house and then La Push for Jake and I's marriage party/ bon fire. "Thank you all for being in my wedding" I said as we got back in the car at my house.

We got to La Push that we had dropped Emma off and drove to the beach. Ang, Hannah, Mathew, and I walked down to the beach. Then all of sudden Kim cam running out with Jared on her tail and Jake behind them. "Bella, welcome everyone" he said.

Ang took Mathew and walked off to the bon fire. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Quil just imprinted on Claire. Jared just Imprinted on Kim" he whispered in my ear.

"Oh my, that's one wired day. So is this still going to happen?" I asked.

"Don't worry it will. I'll be right back" he said and then kissed me. Then he ran off after the two lovers.

Embry came running. "Bella, do you know where my sister is?" he asked.

She came running up. "Right there" I said. Then Embry looked Hannah right in the eyes, it looked like a blind man looking into the sun for the first time. NOT AGAIN.

"Embry lets go" said Emma. They took off, but Embry still kept looking back.

"Who was HE?" Hannah asked as if he was the only guy left on the planet.

"That was Embry, Emma's younger brother. He is Jake's best friend" I said.

"He's HOT. Can you introduce me?" she asked.

Well at least she likes him back. "Sure, I'd love to" I said with a wicked grin.

Hannah and I walked down to the beach. Quil Sr. was there with Billy. Sue was there on the phone she waved me over and I walked over. "I will Charlie" she said then said good bye. "Charlie said he is happy for you and that he can't wait to get back and be the happy father of the bride" She said with a smile.

"Are you and my father together?" I asked.

"Bella, it's not my place to say. Ask your father when he comes home on Friday" she said.

"Ok, thanks Sue" I said. Then I walked over to Billy and said "Hey Billy how is my future father-in-law doing?"

"I'm doing good Bella. I always knew you and Jacob would be together someday. I just didn't think it would be well Jacob was in school" he said.

"We could wait if you wanted us to" I said

"Don't you dare say yes dad" said Jake from behind us.

I turned and there was Jake. He kissed me and then I looked back at his father as Jake hugged me from the back. "No the sooner the better. So you two don't change your minds" Billy said. I just laughed at him.

"What's so funny Bells?" asked Jake.

"That your father thinks I'll change my mind about you" I said. I love Jake not anyone else.

"Well at least I know I can't lose you" Jake said.

"Ok everyone, let's sit. So we can start this party" said Sam. We all sat around the fire. "Ok, we all know that Emily and I had this down three months before our wedding which is this coming week. So now three months before their wedding is the huge party to welcome Bella to our family. The pack family, you are one of us now Bella" Sam said.

"Thank you Sam" I said.

"Ok and as the elders have known for years. Now that Jacob is getting married, it's time for him to take his place as Alpha of the wolf pack" he said. Then I looked over and saw that Hannah was gone.

Then I looked behind me and saw her walking back with Embry happy as ever. She came and sat down by me. "Thanks for inviting me. Embry told me everything. The whole werewolf thing is cool. He told me about the imprinting on me. He said he will wait till I was comfortable with the whole thing" she said.

"Bella and Jacob will you join me up here" said Sam. We gone up and we stood next to him. "Pack welcome your new pack leader" Everyone cheered and hooted. "Good luck to the both of you" said Sam.

"LET THE PARTY BEGAN" Jake yelled. Leah turned the music on and turned it up. Jake grabbed me and pulled me to him and started to dance with me on his feet. "Love you Bells" he whispered in my ear.

"Love you too Jake" I whispered right back. We span and danced all night. Then I went and picked up Mathew. I spun him around for a while till he got hungry.

Everyone started to eat and then we got told a story of the pack's past. It was a great night and then I drove Ang home. Jake road with and Hannah got a ride with Embry back to my house. After I dropped Ang off Jake road back to my house. "Bells did you have fun tonight?" he asked.

"I had a great time. I can't believe Sam stepped down and gave you his place" I said.

"The elders said I would be there one day and my day came" Jake said as we walked into my house. Hannah and Embry were in the living room waiting to congratulate us. "Night guys" Jake said. I waved night and Jake and I went to my room for the night.

"Jake, I can't wait for the end of summer" I said. Well we had planed it the week before the end of the summer so we could go to Florida for a honeymoon.

"Me too, you and I will be together forever" he said.

"Oh Jake what did you want to tell me last night?" I asked sitting up quick.

"Well I don't know what happened, but I imprinted on you few days ago" he said.

"You have seen me tons of times since you first phased" I said.

"Well you just gave up on Edward and just gave me your heart" he said.

"Well that's true. I can't believe I just wish I gave him up earlier" I said.

"Me too, night Bells" he said. I guess he was trying to tell me that it was time for sleep.

"Night Jake" I said lying back down. Jake pulled me close and then I was out in no time. I was finally Jake's forever.


	8. The Truth Emmapov

*I don't own the twilight saga*

**EmmaPOV**

It had been two weeks and all I've done was help Bella on her wedding. I didn't mind, it's just I can't stop thinking about what the elders said that day.

"_Emma Call, you only have half the werewolf gene" said Billy. _

"_What's that mean?" I asked I was so confused._

"_That means you must decide to join the pack or not. It's all on you. Also don't you feel a draw to Paul?" they asked._

"_Yes, what does that have to deal with this though?" I asked._

"_You have imprinted on him and him to you" they said._

"_So I don't have to join the pack?" I asked._

"_No, but it would be better on us" they said._

"_I'll think about it" I said._

Bella was spending the day with Jake, so I was at First Beach. I heard footsteps walking down the beach. I turned and saw Paul. "Hey" I said.

He sat down next to me and said "Can I hang out with you?"

"Yes, Paul. You want to go to Bella and Jacob's Wedding party at Forks high school together?" I asked.

"So you are willing to try at the imprint?" he asked.

"Yes, Paul I can't be away from you one day" I said.

"Thanks Emma. Jake has me running in a half hour. You want to go to my place till then?" he asked.

"Sure love to" I said standing up. He stood up and he started to lean into a kiss. As much as I wanted it, I moved.

"Emma, I thought you wanted to try and I can't help it, please" he said. I didn't look at him and he continued "I care for you and you wanted to try to work out the imprinting thing. What happened?" he asked.

"Paul, I can't move that fast. This is all new for me, ok" I said taking his hand and walking towards his house. "Tag your it" I said trying to lighting the mood and took off running full speed.

"Wrong game to play with me Emma" he said running behind me. I beat him to his house. "You're fast for a non werewolf."

I wish I would have let him kiss me, now standing here. I'm feeling the need. This is hurting him and me; we have the power of the imprint. "Paul about what happened back there-"

He cut me off by outing a finger on my lips and said "Emma, I'm here to be what you need me for, and if that's a friend and later a boyfriend. I'll wait for that day, ok" he said. He brought me into his arms.

Then my cell rang. I pulled back and answered it "Hey."

"Emma, you needed to talk Bella is taking a nap. Come to the woods near her house to talk" Jacob said.

"I'm with Paul" I said.

"Oh tell him he is off for the day, but you only have today to talk to me so come" he said.

"I'll be there" I said and the line was dead.

"Who was that?" asked Paul.

"Jacob, I needed to talk to him so he asked him to meet him. Also he gave you the day off. Paul, I'll be right back, then we have to talk about everything" I said.

"Ok you want to barrow my car?" he asked.

"No, I'm good" I said. I walked into the forest and took off running. I made to Bella's house in no time. I walked out to finds Jacob. "Hey."

"Emma, be quick" Jacob said.

"The elders wanted me to tell you this a while ago, but I have the werewolf gene, but only part of it. I run twice as fast as you in human form" I said.

"So what do you have that we have and what do you mean by half" he asked.

"I don't phaze. I have speed, hearing, I can see as well as you guys, and I can imprint" I said looking at the ground. Then that's when it happened. Embry had just phased and he was thinking about Hannah.

'_**I can't wait to see Hannah tonight' **__Embry thought._

I can hear Embry's thoughts. Then Sam phased and thought _**'Embry, Jake gave Paul the afternoon off to hang out with your sis.'**_

I can hear them, can they hear me? _**'EMBRY'**__ I thought._

'_**Sister?'**__ Embry thought._

'_**You can hear me brother? Sam can you hear me?'**__ I thought._

I got yes from both of them. I turned and said "Jake I can read minds as well."

"Emma, go tell Paul what's going on, we will have a meeting at Sam's house at 6 tonight" he said. I just nodded he went into the woods and phased and I ran to Paul's.

He was there standing on the porch. "We have to talk" I said.

"If this is about earlier I'm sorry. I just had a feeling it's what you wanted as well" he said.

"That's because I did want it. Paul, I have half the werewolf gene. Do you think we can talk about the imprinting now?" I asked. Paul started to shake. "Paul?"

Then I heard Embry _**'Emma if you can hear me get away from Paul and don't tell him quite yet wait for someone to get there with you.'**_

'_**Too late I just told him and he is mad'**_I thought back.

'_**Get out of there Emma, now run!'**_ Embry thought back.

'_**Emma it's Sam get out of there, Paul doesn't like to be not told things. NOW GET OUT OF THERE RUN!'**_Sam thought to me.

I took a few steps back and then Paul phased right in front of me and I turned and just ran for my life. In wolf form he was fast and I had no chose, but the cliffs. I haven't got Cliff diving since I was 13 and now I'm 19 like Bella. I looked back and Paul was right on my tail. I made it to the cliffs and I just jumped.

I must have blacked out, because when I came to I was in Paul's bedroom. _**'Emma, where are you? Are you ok? Emma!'**_ thought Embry.

He was always worried. _**'I'm fine; I'm at Paul's house. Don't come here yet let me talk to him, Thank you Brother'**_ I thought. The bedroom door opened and I jumped a little.

Paul walked in with a glass of water. "Hey, you should drink this slowly: he said.

I saw a cut on his arm that was already was almost healed. I drank the water. "Thanks" I said quietly.

"Emma, I didn't mean to get so mad. I was just upset that you told Jacob before me. Emma, if you knew that we were meant to be together, then why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

I wouldn't look at him. "I don't know" was all I could say. I scooted away from him a little bit.

"I'm sorry Emma. If you want to leave and mot talk to me for the rest of your life I get it" he said.

"You know that is impossible" I said. I finally looked up at him and smiled. "Paul, why did you Chase me?"

"I truly have no idea. You ran so I wanted to fix it so I ran after you to talk to you" He said.

"What happened after I jumped off the cliff?" I asked.

"Well I phased back and was just about to jump when Embry told me to leave you alone and never talk to you again. I told him no and jumped, then I got you to shore and brought you here. I'm sorry" he said.

"Don't be" I said and then kissed him.

He broke it and said "What was that for?"

"Thanks for saving me" I said.

"Here is a t-shirt. It's problem long. I didn't think you would like me changing you. So I'll just give you a minuet" He said. He walked out and I changed quickly and saw a pair of clean boxer shorts on the ground. So I put a pair of those on and a tank top I left here earlier.

I walked out to the living room and saw him sitting on the couch. I walked over to him and sat down with him. "Paul, I thought I should talk to Jacob, because he is the head of the pack. I was going to tell you myself. Paul, don't you trust me?" I asked.

"Of course. I just lose my temper a lot" He said.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere" I said.

'_**Emma, we are on our way'**_ Embry thought.

'_**No, I'm fine this is between me and Paul. Don't you dare come near here today! I'm fine; I'm not coming home tonight. I want to be with Paul'**_ I thought.

'_**Everyone, back on rounds. Don't go near Paul's house. Sorry Emma, we'll see you two in the morning' **_Jake thought.

I snuggled close to Paul; I wasn't going to let a minuet go by without showing Paul how sorry I am and how much I love him. I imprinted on Paul and Paul imprinted on me. I don't deserve Paul, but I got him somehow and I'm not letting go.

**AN: Ok that's it for this chapter. I don't mean to make Paul seam unable to control his anger I just come that way –Emmett's Secret Lover- ** __


	9. Hannah's Memories Hannahpov

*I do not own the Twilight saga*

**HannahPOV**

Sitting here on the bed in Bella's father's room one week before her wedding all I can think of is the time when she was 13 and we when to Florida, to go to the beach.

_We had just landed in Florida and checked into the hotel. Her mother had thought this trip up; she thought it would be good for us to get away for a while. _

_Well the next day we walked to the beach and we swam for three hours and then built a sand castle. Then we went back to the hotel._

_The next morning we woke up and we looked like lobsters. We had to stay inside the rest of the trip. I still remember what she said to me after the first day "Why didn't we put sun block on?" _

"_Because we wanted to swim" I said back. That was 7 years ago and it was the best time I had with Bella. We got Ice cream everyday and any dinner we wanted. The last three days there we got to go into the indoor pool at the hotel, we had so much fun. I will never forget that trip. Bella and I became sister that week and always will._

There was a knock at my door. "Hannah, you ready to go to Ang's house?" asked Bella.

I grabbed Mathew and walked out of the room.

**Ok for the next few chapters it will be people remembering times they had with Jake and Bella. So they will be kind of on the short end. There will be seven chapters that are short leading up to the wedding**

**-Emmett's Secret Lover-**


	10. Angela's Memories Angpov

*I do not own the Twilight Saga*

**AngelaPOV**

Sitting here on the beach in La push; I look out into the water and see Jake and Bella laughing and having a good time. You would think they were best friends if you didn't know they were getting married in 6 days.

I remember when Bella was hurt back last year, from falling down some stairs I went over and stayed with Bella for a few hours.

_I walked into her room and she was sitting on her bed. "Hey Bella, how's your leg?" I asked_

"_Hurts, Thanks for coming by" Bella said. She looked at the window. "Can you close the window and door? Also can you turn the radio on low?"_

"_Sure" I said as I did what she asked. Then I sat down, "Bella, what's going on with you and Edward?"_

"_It's been hard; I don't know how much longer I have with him. Also it's been odd every time he goes camping; he goes longer and doesn't want me with his family all the time. I'm scared he wants to dump me" she said. _

"_Bella, do you love him?" I asked. She looked towards the window again. "Bella?"_

"_I'm not sure anymore" she said. _

"_When you are all better, how about you, me, Ben, Jess, Mike, Jake and his friends, and some more friends from school at the beach for a whole day and then a bonfire after. No, Cullen's at all, just us at the beach having fun" I said._

"_Sounds fun" She said._

_Then at the beach a few weeks later at the beach, Bella was in the water on Jake's shoulders as he ran around scaring her as if he was going to throw her off. "JAKE" she screamed every five minutes._

_Ben had sat down next to me and said "I haven't seen Bella this happy in a long time."_

"_I think she is in love" I said. I looked up just as Quil came up behind Jake and Bella pushing them into the water. I ran out into the water. Just as Bella stood up I jumped on her back making us both fall into the water. We were laughing so hard that we had to get out of the water, because we swallowed water._

That day was awesome, not only, because I knew she loved Jake, but because we had fun.


	11. Quil's Memories Quilpov

*I do not own the Twilight Saga*

**QuilPOV**

I'm sitting here on the beach with Claire. "Quil, tell story" Claire said.

Jake walked up. "About what?" I asked.

Claire saw Jake and looked at me and said "Jake."

"Ok, well Clair when Jake and I were younger about 8. Bella had just left to go back to her mother, Jake and I were on this very beach" I said.

_We were sitting here in silent's, when Jake randomly said "Quil, I miss Bella already." _

"_Well you told me three weeks ago that you thought you liked her. So that's normal" I said. We stood up and started back to his place. _

"_I wish I knew how to tell her" Jake said._

"_Give me your phone" I said, Jake handed me his phone. I brought up his text messaging page and I typed 'Bella, I love you'. I handed it back to him. "Now it's up to you to send it."_

"_No" he said and deleted the text. _

"_Fine, I tried to help the case" I said._

"Does Jake love Bella?" asked Claire.

"I sure do. Bella means the world to me. Like you do to Quil" said Jake.

Claire looked back at me "I do?" she asked.

"Yes" I said. She hugged me the best she could. I hugged her back. I looked at Jake and mouthed 'thanks.'

He mouthed back 'Any time.'

Claire sat back down in my lap and said "Any other stories about Jake trying to tell Bella that he loves her?"

For Claire being so young she was smart. "One other time, it was just a few months ago. Again we were at the beach" I said

_It was maybe a year ago, Bella had just come to live with her father. Jake had long hair and said "Quil, I need to tell Bella that I love her."_

"_Text her and tell her to come down here and talk with her and just tell her how you feel" I said._

"_Thanks Quil" said Jake._

"_Anytime Jake" I said._

I looked down at Claire and she was fast asleep. "You must just be boring Jake" I said.

"You were talking not me. See ya" Jake said and left.

I rolled my eyes and picked Claire up and started for Sam and Emily's place. Jake was in a hurry to get to Bella's because tomorrow the finishing touches were being made and Alice was the wedding planer.


	12. That one time

*I don't own the Twilight Saga*

4 Days

**JPOV**

It was about three in the morning and I was climbing back through Bella's window. Charlie had started to let me stay here and her come to La Push. We have been down at La Push for almost the last month, so we thought we better spend some time here. With Bella having my blood in her she is at my temperature, can run like the pack in human form, and the best part she heals a bit faster than a normal person, but not as fast as us. I changed back into my boxer. Then laid down and pulled Bella to my chest.

She moved and looked up at me and said "what took so long?"

"You know they can't do anything right alone, but I waited to come back to you so I left Sam to keep them under control" I said kissing her forehead. "Go to sleep, we have a long day today." She nodded and fell right back to sleep.

I remember when Bella got my blood how she slowly started to change, she was a sleep. I was telling her about the time I fell in love with her.

_It was the first month she was here in Forks. We got into her truck, I told her I didn't go to her school. Bella nodded then said "Dad, Jake and I are going to take it for a ride."_

"_Ok, be back for dinner" said Charlie._

"_You mean make dinner" whispered Bella as she started the truck up. I laughed as we pulled out. I looked over at her as we drove into town. She was driving slowly as she came up to the dinner. "Do you know what you father likes?" _

"_Yes, why?" I asked her._

"_I don't feel like cooking tonight. So I'll buy dinner at the diner" she said pulling into the parking lot. _

_We walked in and the girl behind the counter came over and knew who Bella was already. "Isabella, it's good to see you again. Where's your father?" the girl asked._

"_At home, I came to bring him a treat. Do you guys have take-out?" She asked._

"_Yes, so what will it?" She asked. _

"_Jake, you first" Bella said._

"_Um… a cheese burger and fries, and then I would like a cheese burger and fries as well" said Jake._

"_Um… I bet you know what my father normally gets, so that and a veggie burger and a house salad" Bella said._

"_Bella, your every night father's in here every night. Would you like four slices of raspberry Cobbler?" She asked. _

_Bella looked at me and said "Sure." We sat down and waited. "So how have you been well I was with my mother?"_

"_Lonely" I said. "After my mother died all I wanted was to talk to my best friend, you Bella."_

"_Sorry, I couldn't be here, my mom wouldn't let me come up" she said._

"_Now you're here, that's what counts" I said._

_We talked about school till the food was done, Bella paid and then we walked to her truck. On the way back to Bella's I just kept looking at her. When we got to her house I said "Thanks." _

"_For what?" she asked._

"_For being my friend all these year" I said and she leaned over and kissed my cheek, then grabbed the food and walked up to the house. I ran to get up to her._

That was one of the best days of my life, because that day was the day I knew I wanted to stay with Bella forever. Now holding her in my arms days from the wedding. So much is going on that I hope the pack can finish the house add on in time. "What house?" whispered a voice.

I sat up without waking Bella up. "That's none of your business" I said looking right at Edward.

"I just came to say that I'm leaving and my family is staying so good luck with the wedding, she made her chose now I'm going to leave and she will be happy" he whisper.

You wish I would believe that. "I truly do" he whispered. The house is going to be our house, a place Bella and I can raise a family, the pack is helping me build it. "Good luck." Go before she wakes. He nodded and was gone.

I laid back down and pulled Bella to me. "I love you Bella" I whisper before falling asleep.

3 Days

**Alicepov**

Bella and Jake are on their way over and I have to get her wedding right. I sat down, there was this one time that Bella and Jake were over here just after she became part werewolf, I guess you would have to say. That was so much fun.

_Bella was running around and Jake was chasing her. I ran out with Jasper and Emmett and Rose. Edward was watching from the house. Emmett being the kid at heart said "Let's play a mix of Hide and go seek and tag. From the river here to Rose and my cabin near the mountains and the border."_

_We all looked at each other and then we all looked at Bella, she said "What?"_

"_Can you take that?" asked Rose._

"_Yes" She said right back. _

"_I'll be first" said Jasper._

"_The rules are like both games, but you hid till Jasper sees you then you can run till he tags you then you come back here till everyone is found" said Emmett._

_We all nodded. Jasper motioned for us to go and hide. So we ran off then Jasper found me fast and then Emmett, Jake, and then Rose. He came back a hour latter and said "Has Bella ran through here. I saw her and she saw me and she took off. I lost her near the mountains."_

"_No, we better go looking for her" Jake said. We all nodded and stood up. "I'm going to get the rest of the pack. There is a lot we can all do." Jake ran off as we all did. _

_About hour latter I looked down a cliff at the river and Jake was here with Bella. I jumped down. "Bella so you didn't see the cliff and fell?" asked Jake. _

"_Yeah, I hit my head and I sort of blacked out" she said._

"_Even though you can run fast and do so much other stuff you still are the same old Bella" he said and kissed her. I couldn't help but smile._

That day showed me that no matter how much you change you are still the same old you.

2 days

**EmbryPOV**

I took Hannah to go see the sun set at the cliff, she has been staying at a house I bought, and her son loves me. I finally know what Jake means when he said he just wants Bella close. I don't like when Hannah is not near me. I fear that she is in danger when she is. I remember when Jake wouldn't let anyone, but Bella call him Jake, because his mother called him that.

_Bella had just left to go back to her mother so I was hanging with Jake. Jake and I were sitting in the back yard of his house. Quil heard Bella call Jacob, Jake. Quil walked up and said "Hey Embry Hey Jake."_

"_It's Jacob" Jake said. _

"_What?" Ouil and I said. _

"_I want to be called Jacob, not Jake" he said. _

_Quil and I looked at each other and then said "Why?"_

_He stood up and said "It was my mother name for me, Bella is different than every one of you. She kind of reminds me of my mother. She has something that my mom did and I just want her to call me Jake. So just don't." I never saw Jake cry, but he had tears going down his cheeks._

"_Quil give Jake and me a second" I said. Quil nodded and walked off. "Jacob, Bella reminds you of your mother. I did too; every time I see her, she looks more and more like her. Jacob, just tell me what's the real problem is?"_

"_The problem is that I don't want to lose my mother all over again. I do every time Bella leaves" Jacob said. _

"_Jacob, tell her that. Don't let her go, tell her what you just told me" I said._

"_I will wait here" said Jacob as he ran inside. I sat there and shortly after walking in, he walked right back out. I looked at his as he started to talk "I talk to Bella, She said she was just about to call me, she isn't coming back this was her last summer. She gave me her cell number and then she had to go so I couldn't tell her anything."_

"_Sorry, Jacob" I said._

"_I'll deal I'll live. She said we would talk every month. At least I will be able to hear her. I'm going for a walk, I just want to be alone" he said standing running into the woods._

Jake was sad for a while, but after a while it was all good. Then when Bella came back for good; he was so happy. When he found out he was jumping for joy. Jake tough me that no matter what happens you always get something good after a while. I carried Hannah, back to our place, because she fell asleep. My life was bad when Emma was sent away, but now I have Emma back and Hannah in my life.

The Day before the Wedding

**Emmapov**

Paul was still asleep so I laid in his arms. Paul and I have gotten closer. I'm still scare of his wolf side, but not as much. We had a bon fire a few weeks back I was sitting next to Bella and Jake.

_Bella was laughing at Paul, Sam, and Quil they were wrestling over who was stronger. I started to laugh too. "Bella, I'm going to go deal with that, tell Emma about your gift" Jake said and kissed her quick before going to the guys._

"_What gift?" I asked._

"_I was attacked and Jake gave me some of his blood. I'm like you I just can't hear them in wolf form" said Bella with a smile. _

_I smile back and pull her into a hug. "That is awesome" I said. I had gotten use to Bella. _

_We talked about running; the heat… the heat is so much fun till someone who doesn't know shakes your hand or something. The healing is stronger for me than her; running is the same, and she is a bit stronger than me. We talk more and more, Leah won't talk to us._

_Jake came back over and looked at the others coming out of the water and we look at Jake. "They got pushed into the water" he said. We just laughed. _

_Then after it was done, Bella and I raced Paul and Jake to Bella's house. Then when we won I asked Bella "Do you think we are doing the right thing?"_

"_What do you mean?" She asked._

"_We can't phase, but they can. So we can still get hurt, it would heal, but it would take some time. Are we doing the right thing?" I asked._

"_Are you in love with Paul?" she asked. _

"_Yes" I said._

"_Then we're doing the right thing. I know I love Jake. So don't worry Emma" I said._

"_Thanks Bella" I said hugging her._

_Jake and Paul came up by us as I was talking. "What did Bella do?" asked Jake._

"_She helped me know what to do" I said. _

"_Oh, let's go back to my house Emma" said Paul. _

"_Night" Jake and Bella said. Paul and I ran off._

Jake and Bella gave me the gift of not caring who I love as long as they love me. Paul and I snuck down to Vegas about a week latter and got married. He asked that night, I asked Bella if we were doing the right thing.

When we got back are family's weren't too happy, the pack was ok with it, but I don't know what to do anymore. I have what I want. Life is great now, I was planning to go back to my old life, but not now.

The evening of the day before the wedding

**Bellapov**

Jake and I were standing outside of his house. My father was waiting for me. "Do not come over tonight. I'm going to lock my window. Tomorrow is the day I'm yours for good" I said.

"I know and I can't wait. I love you, Bella" Jake said.

"I love you too" I said. He hugged me close.

Embry came running out of the woods "Jake, we have a problem"

"I have to go Bella, bye" said Jake.

"Bye Jake" I said as the boys ran off. I got into the car and Charlie drove us home; this is my last night going home to Charlie's house, tomorrow I'll be in Florida and after that in La Push with Jake. I won't be Bella Swan, after tomorrow. That's a lot to lose so fast, I should go and travel, go spend a year with my mother, but no I chose to get married right out of high school and Jake he is still in school. We didn't think this through very well. I'm going to have no life after tomorrow… I feel sick. "DAD, STOP THE CAR I'M GOING TO BE SICK." He pulled over and I jumped out, and nothing happened. I stood there for a second to make sure I was ok, before getting back in the car.

"Bella, are you ok?" asked Charlie.

I couldn't lie tonight, "No, Charlie I don't know what to do. I feel like I'm going to be trapped after today. I wish I thought it through better" I said as a tear came down my face.

"Bella, you are just nervous. You will be fine tomorrow, when you see Jake waiting for you at the end of that aisle. Bella, I was like that and so was your mother. It happens the everyone" he said.

"Thanks" I said and looked out the window as he started to drive again. He didn't say anything after that and neither did I. When we got home I said "night." Then ran to my room and jumped right into bed. I wanted to sleep as much as I could, because tomorrow Alice was going to everything to me that she could to make me look great.


	13. Wedding Part 1

*I don't own the Twilight Saga*

**BPOV**

1:00am…

1:01 am…

1:02am…

I sat up this is not what I had in mind the night before my wedding. Having some abilities of a werewolf, can be a good thing. Shorts instead of sleeping pants… then a tank top instead of a sweeter… I have to thank Jacob for this one day. I grabbed a sweeter tied it around my waist and jumped from my window.

Running through the woods not caring where I end up. I ended up outside of the Cullen's at first. Alice was waiting for me. "What are you doing out, you should be sleeping?" she said.

"I couldn't sleep" I said looking around.

"Edward left, he just gone till after your wedding" she said.

"Oh, he could have stayed. I just wanted to run for a while to try to get tired" I said.

"You want a running mate?" Alice asked.

"No, thanks. I just want to be alone" I said. I waved and then was running through the woods again. I slowed down when I heard something to my left. I turned quick enough to see a giant wolf coming right at me. I jumped out of the way and was sitting in a tree. I looked down and I could tell the wolf was Leah. "Leah, its Bella."

She changed back and got dressed. "Sorry Bella." She said with anger.

"What were you thinking?" I said still sitting in the tree.

"I smelled Vampire so I attacked, what are you doing this close to first beach. Jake, Sam, Paul, and well the whole wolf pack is there?" Leah asked.

"I couldn't sleep, so I went for a run not caring where I ended up. I stopped by the Cullen's and talked with Alice. So no one else is out running with you?" I asked.

"My Bro-other… they will be here soon, you better get going. Sorry I just about attacked you" She said.

"Thanks" I said jumping down.

"LEAH!"Jake yelled. I took off running.

After about two hours I climbed back into my room and finally fell asleep. Charlie woke me up "Bella, time to get up."

"Dad, why?" I asked still half asleep.

"It's your wedding day" he said I sat up straight I was awake now. He laughed as he walked out of my room.

I got up and showered I got out, wrapped a towel around me, walked across the hall to my room, and there sat Alice and Rose. "Hello" I said.

"Let's get you in something to go to La Push" Alice said. She tossed some cloths at me and Rose and her left.

I got dressed and we drove to the room we would get ready for the wedding. On the way there I thought about Jake and me.

_It was just after Edward left me, we were sitting under what I call our spot. He pulled me into his lap and hugged me to his chest. I wasn't in the mood to fight back. "Bella, forget him, I love you" he whispered in my ear._

"_I can't" I said looking at the wave crash against the shore._

"_Bella, it's been almost a month. There gone, the house is empty, Alice won't answer your emails, or calls. There not coming back. Bella?" Jake said._

_I looked down at our hands. "Don't make me choose right now" I said, I stood up and started to walk away, but he pulled me back down to him. "Jacob!"_

"_Bella, I won't make you choose yet, but can we just sit here for a while till I have to take you home?" he asked._

"_Fine" I said. We had been sitting there for about an hour when out of nowhere I turned in his arms and kissed him. He kissed me back, but I pulled back as soon as I figured out what I was doing. "I should go home." I got up and walked away._

_Jake ran after me. "Bella, what was that? I loved it, but you just got done saying no to make you choose." He asked. _

_I looked down "I just wanted to see if I loved you." I said._

_Jake grabbed my hand and took me to the rabbit. "Bella, so what do you think now?" he asked._

"_That you have a better change, but can you do me a favor?" I asked._

"_Sure" he said._

"_Can you stay the night, without Charlie knowing, I feel safer with you around?" I asked._

"_Sure, I'll drive this home and be right back" He said as we pulled up to my house._

_I got out and walked in knowing I would see him soon. Said night to Charlie and waited for Jake with my door locked, so dad wouldn't bug me. Jake climbed in a few seconds later. "Thanks" I said._

"_I got no good bye kiss" he said in mock hurt. _

_I got up and kissed his cheek and laid down with him next to me. "Jake, what would happen if Edward did come back and we were together?" I asked._

"_That would depend on you" he said as his arm came around my waist. "What would happen?"_

"_I don't know" I said._

_He pulled me tighter against him. "Bella" he whispered._

_Why do I feel like I belong like this forever? "It would depend on us. Jake, do you have to go running later?" I asked. Please say no, PLEASE SAY NO._

"_I talked to Sam, I'm here all night. I'll have to go if I hear Charlie comes to check on you" he said._

"_No, I locked my door" I said. I smiled to myself. _

"_So I'll be here in the morning. The guys want to go to the beach tomorrow you want to go?" he asked._

"_Sure" I said. I fell asleep in his arms and wishing that it would last forever._

That was the night before I meet Emma and told Jake I loved him. Edward did come back and I'm still with Jake.

We got to the hotel and went right to the room. Then Alice and rose went to work on me. I wish Jake was here with me telling me I would be his soon. I knew he was getting ready for today as much as I was or at least I hopped.


	14. Wedding Part 2

*I do not own The Twilight Saga*

**BPOV**

I was finally done. I was standing there looking out the window that looked over the beach. I could see people were starting to arrive. I turned to see Hannah, Ang, Claire, Emily, and Emma. "Bella, you look great" Hannah said.

"Thanks" I said. I looked out the window and over at the site. It wasn't that far from the hotel.

"Bella, it's time for us. Your father will be in a minute" Ang said and left with Claire, and Emily.

"Bella, are you ok?" asked Hannah.

I looked at her and nodded yes. Hannah and Emily walked off. Charlie walked in seconds after they left. "Oh, you look great, Bella" he said.

I couldn't say anything and then we walked out. The closer I got to Jake the better I felt. He was not only the guy I loved, but my best friend. I was handed my flowers and then we turned to walk down the path. I saw everyone there my mother, Phil, Jake's grandparents, and Sue was sitting next to where my father would be sitting soon.

Once we got to Jake and Mr. Webber, Mr. Webber said "Who gives this young lady to this man?"

"I do as well as her mother" dad said giving my hand to Jake, before I was too far away he kissed my cheek.

I smiled as Charlie sat down and Sue grabbed his hand. I zone out and Jake squeezed my hand when it was my turn to talk. "I do" I said. Then mouthed 'I love you' to Jake.

Then when Jake said "I do" It was as if I was listening to a god. He was strong yet passionate.

Mr. Webber smiled "Well then Jacob you may kiss your bride."

Jake placed his hands on either side of my face and whispered "love you." Then he kissed me softly deepening it a little it lasted till the wolf pack started to hoot and holler. Jake pulled back and slimed. We turned and walked over to the bon fire pit and Jake lit it.

For the dining part of our wedding we had a bon fire. I went back to the hotel to change into a different dress so I didn't ruin my wedding dress. About ten Jake and I left for the hotel. Jake and I promise nothing was going to happen till we got to Florida the next day. He was happy just to have me in his arms that night. He told me and showed me the house and the extra rooms he add to the back so I can run a daycare from the house.

"I love you, Mrs. Black" he whispered.

"Love you too, Mr. Black" was the last thing I said before I fell asleep.

~The End~


End file.
